


BoE smut edition

by Fai_Gensou



Series: Blessings of Eos [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: How Prompto and Noctis's relationship develops, with the  smutty bits that didn't make it in to Blessings of Eos proper.Or me completely unable to write anything without having a plot. With smut





	1. Chapter 1

Noct and Prompto had curled up in Noct’s bed earlier then they usually did on a Saturday, more interested in each other than video games. They didn’t bother over thinking what it all meant, not when Prompto realized the interesting sounds Noct made to nails running down his spine and Noct learned how Prompto really did purr when you combined kissing with firm touches on the nape of his neck.

They had been playing a chocobo racing game, Prompto laying between Noct’s legs, pillowing his head on Noct’s stomach. Noct kept finding his eyes drawn to his right wrist, where his gift sat hiding Prompto’s greatest secret and shame. He had been telling the truth, when he told his dad he didn’t mind if people took it as a romantic token. With this unexpectedly free week, coming right after Prom told him about his past, Noct found himself drawn more and more to Prompto. They hadn’t said anything about the kisses they’d shared, but they felt like the most natural thing in the world.

As drawn as his eyes were to his gift, Noct seemed especially aware of the way Prompto kept biting his lip in the difficult turns, flushing it red. “Ha! I win!” Prompto declared.  
Blinking, Noct realized he had navigated his chocobo into a curve and had ended up running against the boundary of the race track. “Not my fault; you’re too distracting.” He said defensively.

Placing the controller on the coffee table, Prompto rolled over so he was on his stomach, looking up at Noct from the vicinity of his chest. Noct’s eyes were focused on Prom’s lips. Noticing the target of such focus, Prompto turned slightly pink, but didn’t try stopping the smirk forming. He pulled himself higher up Noct, bringing their faces in alignment. “Am I?” Prompto asked softly, nearly touching his lips to Noct’s as he spoke.

Noct just leaned forward the tiny amount needed to make contact. They hadn’t done anything more engaging then this, but for some reason today they seemed to have the same idea, opening their lips for their tongues to meet. It was such a good idea neither could figure why they hadn’t done so before, as they started exploring with this new sensitive instrument.

Noct groaned as Prompto’s tongue ran along his. It had always seemed vaguely gross, kissing beyond pecks to the lips, but it didn’t matter as Noct ran his tongue along the inside of Prompto’s mouth, a shudder shaking through both of them. Soon breathing became a pressing issue, and they had to part, panting. Leaning his forehead on Noct’s, Prompto stared into his eyes. “What are we doing?” Prompto whispered, hands fisted in Noct’s shirt.

“…it might be crazy, but I think…we might have realized we’re in love with each other.” Noct answered honestly, his hand dropping the controller to the floor before running his fingers through blond hair.

Prompto purred, eyes falling half shut. “I just know that it doesn’t bother me anymore, being curled up with you. It’s like…I don’t need to be afraid anymore.”

Noct hummed in agreement, his other hand stroking down Prompto’s spine. Arching his back, Prompto’s groin came into firm contact with Noct’s, and both boys shuddered at the sensation. “I want you by my side forever. My own sun. Felt that way even without the kissing.”

“Guess that since I finally told you, I don’t really feel a need to hold back, how much I want you.” Prompto panted, pressing his hips down again. “At least, once it sunk in.”

“Why don’t we get more comfortable? Wanna see you sprawled out on my bed.” Noct said, somehow finding the strength to push Prompto away enough to start sitting up.

Prompto flushed deeper, yet still said with a grin, “Hardly a week out from first kiss? For shame.”

“You’re still following me tho’.” Noct retorted, leading the way.

* * *

Prompto only hesitated briefly before pulling his shirt over his head. The stretch marks had faded to barely visible, but they could still be felt. But right now the high that came from close contact with Noct just demanded skin on skin. The rest quickly followed, having been naked in front of Noct plenty of times before in the locker room showers, despite the new energy in the room.

Noct swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry. Seeing Prompto on his black sheets, naked save for the bracelet on his wrist (and the tag he couldn’t bring himself to remove), was a better sight than his dreams had indicated. Shucking his own clothes, Noct crawled over to lay on top of Prompto.

The first full body skin contact had both boys moaning. Instead of kissing his mouth again, Noct pressed his nose into the crook of Prompto’s neck, breathing in deep before deciding to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

“Nnggh…” Prompto groaned, burying both hands in Noct’s hair and pulling. This appeared to be a thing for him, and his mouth worked at an especially sensitive patch, in time with the tugs on his hair.

Noct pulled back enough to take in his handiwork. There was a thrill, having marked Prompto in such a way. “Mine.” He half-growled, before dipping his head back down, following the line of his collarbone.

One of Prompto’s hands let go of Noct’s hair, and began scratching his nails up and down his spine. The action made Noct groan and arch his back, bringing their groins into firm contact.

Noct pulled his head back again, focused on the sensation of someone else’s skin touching somewhere only cloth and his own hand had known. Seizing his chance, Prompto rolled them over, rising up to balance on his hands and knees over Noct. Noct’s pupils were wide and his lips were red. Dipping in for a quick peck, Prompto headed for his chest. Lowering his mouth to almost touching a nipple, he raised his eyes to meet Noct’s gaze as he closed the distance.

An embarrassingly loud moan escaped Noct as wet heat encompassed a spot that he had never considered to be sensitive before now. Working his hands in Prompto’s hair, he started purring when one brushed the nape of his neck, which just made Noct’s hands work harder at massaging his head and neck, moans falling. Squirming, Noct felt ridiculously close to the edge, and they had hardly done a thing. “Prom…” He managed to say, tugging his head away.

Panting, Prompto came back up to meet Noct’s mouth, dropping so he lay directly on Noct. They swallowed each other’s moans as they ground their groins against each other.

Noct rolled them back over, and pulled away when breathing become a necessity. Turnabout was fair play, and Noct proceeded to work his mouth on one of Prompto’s nipples in the same way Prompto had done to his.

There was a noise halfway between a groan and a gasp when the barest touch of teeth grazed the nipple. Prompto could feel Noct’s grin against his chest, and buried a hand into his hair again. Satisfied with the reaction he had gotten, Noct moved lower, down to the barely visible stretch marks on his stomach, hips and thighs. Prompto grew still, and Noct just started kissing each mark. Prompto flushed brighter, this action somehow more erotic and intimate then if Noct had ignored them and gone for the prize.

Noct didn’t move on until he had kissed each stretch mark he could see or feel on his front. There were more on his back side, but Prompto just stayed as still as he could as Noct started kissing where his thigh met his torso, Noct’s hair and face brushing against his cock. He nearly came then and there when Noct moved to blow lightly on his cock.

“Noct…!” He whined, flushed down to his chest.

Noct ran his gaze up the length of Prompto’s body to meet his eyes. Prompto shivered from the intensity of the gaze. Keeping his eyes on Prompto’s, Noct’s tongue darted out to lick the head of his cock.

Prompto just fisted his hands in the sheets, fearing he’d rip Noct’s hair out by the roots if he kept his hands in his hair. He had to squeeze his eyes shut as Noct explored his cock with his tongue, the sight too much to take.

It didn’t help; not knowing where he’d lick next just made it worse.

Prompto felt his toes start to curl, something he knew from his private explorations meant he was close. “Nnggh…” He couldn’t manage to form words.

Prompto came with a near scream as Noct’s mouth surrounded the head of his cock. He could hear Noct coughing as his mouth suddenly filled, but it felt far away. Opening his eyes, Prompto just whimpered as he saw Noct licking his semen off his chin and hand. He whimpered again as Noct leaned down to kiss him and he tasted himself.

Noct couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face. “Good?”

His voice, Prompto decided, should not have been as sexy as it was. Especially with the pulsing hardness against his hip. Catching his breath, Prompto pushed Noct onto his back and started tracing the faint muscle definition of Noct’s abs. He’d never have Gladio’s muscle tone, but it was hard to be bothered by that, seeing Prompto so focused on exploring, dipping down to mouth at the spots his fingers drew the most reaction from, leaving marks.

Prompto buried his nose into the line of his groin, breathing deep. He had started getting hard again as he explored his stomach, but something about the scent in this area, so close to Noct’s cock, brought his own cock back to full hardness. His tongue darted out to lick the skin, and Noct squirmed as he kissed and licked that area, a combination of being ticklish and the sensations that seemed to be wired direct to his cock.

Satisfied with the marks he left, Prompto moved on to lick Noct’s cock. Noct raised up on his elbows, looking down the line of his body as Prompto’s tongue teased his slit. With the way Prompto had positioned his body, Noct could feel his renewed erection against his leg.

Tugging at Prompto’s hair, he drew his attention back to his face. “Got an idea.” Noct said.

Prompto raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing as Noct laid down next to him, his mouth lining up with Prompto’s groin. Getting the picture, he grinned before resuming his licking, a hand coming up to cradle Noct’s balls.

Noct groaned around the head of Prompto’s cock as Prompto played with his balls, the noise sending a shiver through Prompto. He had been more prepared for the sensation of Noct’s mouth around the head of his cock this time, and he retaliated by doing the same thing to Noct, purring.

Figures that it would take something like this to get Prompto to work out how to purr when he wanted.

Now it turned into a contest, to see who would come first. Prompto got adventurous and managed to take half of Noct’s erection in his mouth, the volume of his purring increasing as the sensations of it had Noct involuntarily thrusting in his mouth. Noct shuddered and moaned around the head of Prompto’s cock. He coughed as he tried taking Prompto in deeper and, giving up on that for now, moved his mouth down to run his tongue over Prompto’s balls.

Somehow, Prompto wound up taking Noct’s erection all the way in, as Noct thrusted in deeper as Prompto went back down after pulling away to catch his breath. Noct suddenly realized what had happened, and came with a scream, muffled in Prompto’s balls.

This made Prompto come again himself, the sensations on his balls combining with feeling Noct come in his mouth and down his throat.

They pulled away from each other to flop on their backs, panting. Catching his breath, Noct managed to pull himself up to properly lay beside Prompto, kissing him. They moaned into each other’s mouths, the taste of themselves in the other’s mouth somehow erotic.

Pulling back, Noct found himself yawning. Prompto couldn’t help laughing. “Is there anything that doesn’t make you sleepy?”

“Sleeping.” Noct answered.

Reaching down to the foot of the bed, where the sheet and comforter laid bunched up, Noct pulled them up and over himself and Prompto, hunching down next to Prompto with another yawn. Prompto snuggled into Noct with a yawn himself. Grabbing a hand and squeezing, Noct was somewhat aware of an answering squeeze as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Noct found himself in the unusual position of being awake first the next morning, watching Prompto sleep. In the light of day, the mark he had left on Prompto’s neck the night before seemed darker. It was a weird sort of thrill, seeing his mark on Prompto even as Noct examined the marks Prompto had left on his stomach and the crease where his torso met his thigh.  
Absently threading his fingers into blond hair, Noct couldn’t help wondering if Prompto would be interested in trying some of the things Noct had tried on himself, namely fingering his asshole.  
Having made that leap from innocent kisses to near sex, the things he had dreamed of previously didn’t seem as out of touch with reality as they had before. Noct couldn’t ever recall looking forward so much to research in his life, if only so he didn’t accidently hurt Prompto and vice versa in that final jump to full sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

 

Laying on top of Noct, discussing royal marriage traditions and how in a perfect world Noct could have himself and Luna, Prompto almost felt like he was dreaming. Everything since last Friday felt like a dream. Never in his most optimistic dreams did he imagine Noct reacting to his past as he had, let alone falling into a relationship. Well, realizing they were in one, to be honest. About the only way he knew it wasn’t a dream was all the real life details like telling Ignis and Gladio and dealing with other people.

Not to mention the distinct lack of a real-world Lunafreya in bed with them. “So how would Lady Lunafreya react, really?” He couldn’t help asking.

“As Lady Lunafreya, calm acceptance with vague proclamations of blessings. As Luna? I’m not sure.” Noct said. “I’ve written like thesis papers to her about you, so she probably realized how I felt long before either one of us did.”

It was then that Prompto’s phone chirped a text alert. Reluctantly moving to grab it off the nightstand, Prompto swiped the lock screen to read the message.

It was a pair of cats, one golden one black, curled up with each other, tails forming a heart. Hearts floated up from the pair, and in the ‘from’ section, there was a cartoon version of Miss Aerith, flashing a peace sign and winking. It was entitled ‘About Time! Congratulations!’

Noct stared at it with his mouth hanging open, while Prompto just groaned. “Did She seriously just-?” Grabbing his own phone, Noct saw he had received the same thing.

“Are you kidding me? She’s been teasing me about this for ages. She left a picture of the two of us sleeping together in my bed, right before Ignis woke us after you burned the file, for me on my desk. I’m pretty sure She has an album of photos of us together, and I would not be surprised if She gave Mom a copy.” Prompto informed him, tossing his phone to the empty side of Noct’s queen-sized bed.

Noct tried to reconcile the image he had of Eos with this…’minx’ and felt his brain short out. Recognizing the signs, Prompto pulled Noct down into a kiss, to recover him from the mental Blue Screen Of Death. He started sucking on his bottom lip, an action that quickly had Noct reacting, his tongue invading his mouth. Rolling them over, Noct started grinding his hips against Prompto, their cocks rubbing together. Prompto wrapped his legs around Noct’s waist, bucking up against him.

Last night’s activities had left both of them sensitive, and they couldn’t help hissing as their still kind of sensitive nipples rubbed against each other. Noct moved from kissing his mouth to kissing the mark he had made last night on his neck, working it even darker. Prompto was able to start kissing Noct’s own neck as he did so, leaving his own mark.

Prompto pushed himself higher up in the bed, so instead of Noct’s cock rubbing against his own, it was rubbing below it, along his balls and further back, the head just barely teasing his asshole. Grinding down, feeling the hint of what they could end up doing in the future, Prompto muffled his cry in Noct’s neck as he came, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Noct returned the favor as he came himself, also reacting to the hint of future activities.

Panting as they recovered, they slowly registered the sounds of Ignis in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. “I’d suggest a shower, but I don’t think I could keep my hands to myself.” Prompto admitted, hauling himself out of bed.

“Me neither. Separate ones then.” Noct said, rolling over to the untouched part of the bed to go back to sleep, if only until Prompto was finished his shower.

(Ignis could plainly see the marks on their necks, but as his bet with Gladio involved actions on the couch, he couldn’t claim victory just yet.)

* * *

"Wonder what they'll do?" Prompto pondered, sprawled out on Noct's sofa, with Noct sprawled on top of him. "Not sure I want to know, but I'm still curious regardless."

"One of my first lessons was that plausible deniability is a beautiful thing." Noct had Prompto's shirt half unbuttoned, and was exploring the line of his collarbone with his tongue while one hand played with a nipple.

"Nnggh…" Prompto groaned, fisting one hand in Noct's hair while the other worked under his shirt to rub his lower back. "Meh, there's more important things to wonder about."

"Hmm?" Noct hummed in question.

"How much can I make you blush?" While Prompto had a head start given his coloring, Noct wasn't that far behind.

Prompto had spent the short car ride from the school to the apartment whispering in Noct’s ear about what he had planned for them.

Noct had never realized before what a filthy mouth Prompto had, let alone how he could make the most innocent thing sound obscene. “Seems to me like you’ve fallen behind in that respect.” Noct said with a smirk, enjoying the shudder Prompto couldn’t contain as he twisted the nipple he was playing with.

Pushing Noct back, Prompto dug in his school bag. “I think this will change your mind. This was on my desk when I got to my room last night.”

‘This’ turned out to be a book entitled ‘Gay Sex for Dummies-Male Edition’. “Two guesses as to who is behind this.” Despite his heavy blush, Prompto couldn’t help smirking at the flabbergasted face Noct made at the book.

“…I think you broke my brain again.” Noct said absently. “But that seems to becoming a more regular thing when you add Miss Aerith to the equation.”

“It’s probably because I first knew Her as the quirky person who saved me, not as this divine construct.” Prompto answered. “I think the weirdest thing is that the book has pictures and diagrams.”

“Okay, now you’re bullshitting me.” Noct flipped open to a page that Prompto had flagged with a sticky tag. “…you’re not bullshitting me…” He could practically feel his face turning bright red as he took in the image, which showed the lovers on their sides, back to chest, mid coitus.

Noct couldn’t avoid noticing that one lover had dark hair while the other was blond. “At least I don’t have to worry about anyone coming across me in the library trying to navigate the Dewey Decimal System to find something like this.” He commented, somehow managing to close the book and return it to Prompto’s bag. “And you were carrying this with you all day?”

“Yeah…” Prompto pushed Noct so he was laying on top of Noct instead of vice versa. “Have to admit, I don’t think I’m quite ready to jump off the deep end into full sex. But there is something I’d like to try Saturday after Iggy leaves.” He said, lining their groins up so they could rub against each other.

“What is it?” Noct asked, half distracted by the erection rubbing against his own.

“There’s a part that talks about how you have to stretch your partner’s asshole before trying full penetration. It mentioned finding the prostate-“ Prompto was cut off as Noct pulled him into a deep kiss.

Pulling back when air became a demand and not a suggestion, Noct admitted, “I had kinda been hoping you’d want to try that. I’ve tried it and liked it, but I haven’t managed to hit my prostate more than a couple times. Saturday then?”

“Yup. Somehow, I think I’ll go home to find another copy of the book on my desk if you want to keep this one. But for now…” Prompto trailed off, as he ditched all of his clothes save his button down shirt. “I think you might be over dressed for this occasion.” He continued, hands beginning to unbutton Noct’s shirt.

Noct sat up to aid in the clothing removal, opting to remove all his clothes. Somehow, Prompto keeping his shirt on for this seemed really appealing right now, even if it only barely met the definition of ‘on’.

They returned to kissing, exploring each other’s mouth with their tongues as they ground their hips together. Noct’s hand came up to rub the nape of Prompto’s neck, and he practically went limp in his lap, his cock going from half hard to fully hard faster than either had thought possible. Neither was sure why he was reacting this way when he hadn’t Saturday night, but the reasons weren’t very important in the heat of the moment. Noct couldn’t help laughing a little as he continued rubbing the same spot, Prompto squirming against him.

Prompto tried glaring at him, but the sensations felt him feeling too good to put much heat into it. Bracing his hands on Noct’s chest, he started pinching and tugging on his nipples. This distracted him enough for Prompto to roll them over (blessing the super wide couch), his hand off that spot on his neck that had left him wondering if he could come from touches there alone, with how blissed out and close to the edge it left him feeling.

Noct was wondering the same thing, but in light of the position change, it seemed that discovering if that could happen was not on the agenda today. “Am I going to have to start calling you kitty?” Noct asked bemused, gasping at a tug on his nipple that went past deliciously painful to straight painful.

“Only if you feel like giving up any chance at my ass.” Prompto informed him mildly, his tone completely at odds with the flush that had spread down his chest.

“So noted.” Grabbing Prompto’s wrists, he pulled his hands away from his chest, pinning them to the sofa as Noct plundered his mouth.

There was that hitch in Prompto’s motions seemed to mean he was getting close, if Saturday was any guide. Pulling back, Noct flopped down on his back at the other end of the sofa, Prompto crawling to lay on top of him. With Prompto in the driver’s seat, so to speak, he found himself coming back a little from the edge.

As frustrating as it felt, they still had plans. “So what’s your plan for Saturday?” Noct asked.

“Showers first, since the book suggested being clean. Then we’d make out for a bit on your bed; get more in the mood. You’d do me first, kissing your way down to my cock. You’d distract me from any weirdness by sucking the head of my cock.” Prompto started, his one hand bracing himself over Noct, while the other held their cocks together, thrusting against and along each other. “Do you have any lubricate or do I need to go be embarrassed at the store?”

“I’ve got some; it was in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Not sure why.” Noct answered, his hand joining Prompto’s around their cocks. “So do you think you’ll enjoy it?”

“I know I like the idea of it, especially since the prostate is supposed to be sensitive. Plus you’ve got nice fingers. I’d watch your hands and wonder about how they’d feel. Didn’t really expect the chance to find out. Hopefully, if I do enjoy it, you’ll get to finger fuck me to orgasm. Or you could try taking more of me in, or both. Either way, I definitely plan to orgasm before it’s your turn.” Prompto continued, arching his back.

The more he listened to Prompto talk about sex stuff, the more Noct was sure that he really, really liked it. At first glance, one would never expect Prompto to be anything but cheerful, bubbly, and more than a little naïve. Which was probably why Noct was finding himself aroused by his dirty talk. “And my turn?”

“Since you’d said that you’ve tried it before, I will be seeking out your prostate. And maybe see if I can take you all the way in on purpose. Think that it’s called deep throating or something. When I find it, I’d experiment and play with it. See how long it takes you to come.” Both of their movements were becoming erratic. “Or we could just do all of this in the bathroom, since your tub’s fucking huge. I’m really very…flexible.” He said with a pause and a smirk.

Something about how he said the word ‘flexible’ had Noct conjuring up an image of Prompto tied up with black silk, scarcely enough give to squirm as he was laid out on his bed and tied to the headboard. Picturing Prompto flushed and panting as Noct explored every sensitive spot at his own pace, kept on the edge but not getting to fall over…  
Noct found himself biting his lip as he came, barely registering Prompto’s near-shout as he also came, their come mixing in their hands. Noct shifted enough for Prompto to lay next to him on the sofa, licking at the come on his hand.

Despite being spent currently, seeing Prompto delicately licking their come off his hand, much as he would melted chocolate, Noct felt his cock give a valiant twitch before waving a white flag and suggesting ‘later’. Licking his own hand, Noct found himself asking, “How do you feel about being tied up?”

Noct wanted the sofa to swallow him up as Prompto stared at him. He was getting ready to take it back (somehow), passing it off as post-orgasmic craziness, when Prompto answered. “…I’m kinda interested. As long as there’s a way for me to get out quickly. And I can do the same to you.”

As enticing as the image of Prompto at his mercy was, the image of himself at Prompto’s mercy was enough for Noct to feel another twitch. “So that’s the rule then? Only do something if both of us want to try it?”

“This might be crazy, but it doesn’t feel right to just pick roles and stick with them. For all the football team’s talked of you fucking me, they’ve never imagined that I could be fucking you. I mean, yeah, we might find that I don’t get anything out of being fucked or tying you up is a bad idea. But we won’t know unless we both try something. Plus,” Prompto gave Noct a sidelong look. “I’d be lying if I said that it’s not an appealing idea, having the Crown Prince at my mercy and begging for it.”

Noct pulled Prompto over into a deep kiss, both of them moaning at their taste in each other’s mouth. “Variety is supposed to be the spice of life. And being at your mercy sounds appealing.” Noct said, laying on top of Prompto. “Think we’ve got time for another round?”

“Definitely.” Nipping at Noct’s bottom lip, Prompto ran a hand down his back to Noct’s ass, cupping a cheek.

Noct moaned into his mouth as Prompto’s fingers trailed over his ass, dipping into the crack between the cheeks. Not a hundred percent sure what to do with his hands, Noct trailed his fingers down Prompto’s neck to his nipples, grazing his nails over them.

Prompto shivered against him, bucking his hips up as the hand on his ass pulled Noct’s hips down. It wasn’t an easy glide against each other compared to before, with the stickiness of their previous orgasms, but both would be willing to admit to a kind of eroticism about the sensation.

Worked up from the first round, it wasn’t long before they were swallowing each other’s cries as they came. Prompto nuzzled at Noct’s face, ghosting lazy kisses over his face as he blindly grabbed the throw blanket on the back of the sofa. Noct curled up on Prompto’s chest, an ear against Prompto’s heart as he let it carry him off to sleep.

* * *

(Ignis found them like this hardly an hour later. While disappointed (pissed) he hadn’t been able to fully express his displeasure to the ringleader of the whispers, his heart softened seeing them curled up on the sofa. Taking in how content they seemed, he couldn’t help wonder how he had missed the feelings on both ends before now. Loathe to disturb them, he picked up the pile of uniform pieces from the floor, folding and sorting them into two piles. Labeling the piles appropriately, Ignis took stock of what he had to cook. Not really finding much he could prepare with a minimum of noise, he just left a note with money to cover take out from the place that specialized in the greasy subs both boys loved. Before leaving the boys to their nap, he snapped a photo with his phone to show Gladio. While it was bound to set off his much-denied ‘cuteness sensor’ as Iris termed it, it was also proof of Ignis winning their bet on how long it would take before catching the boys on the sofa.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don’t own Final Fantasy.

Note: Yeah…what started as random smut is turning into how Prompto and Noctis’s relationship develops.

* * *

“Ignis’s book really freaked me out.” Noct confided to Prompto Wednesday after school, lounging on the couch and each other.

“How come?”

“Like half of it was devoted to sexually transmitted diseases, with pictures of the effects. They weren’t pretty. Actually, I’m not sure if the parts about the diseases freaked me out more, or that Ignis bought condoms in assorted sizes and brands.” Noct admitted.

“For real?!” Prompto exclaimed. “That point is freaking me out more. Mom covered all the STDs when I hit puberty.”

“Dr. Argentum gave you ‘the talk’?” Noct asked, playing with Prompto’s hair.

“Oh yeah. She said they flipped a coin and she lost. The stories of sexual misadventures from her residency and shifts in the ER were hilarious though. You know you can actually break your penis?” Prompto confirmed, spitting out the thing that had stuck out the most from Eleanore’s stories.

“I could have spent my life without knowing that was possible.” Noct said with a pained grimace.

“Sorry.” Prompto said, not actually very apologetic.

The pair lapsed into silence. “The other big thing was condoms condoms condoms. It seemed to suggest that you should never have sex without condoms, even oral. But the book also appeared to assume you’ll have multiple partners too.” Noct continued.

“Well it is a book about sex, right? Not relationships.” Prompto pointed out. “The book I got suggested condoms, for safety and ease of clean-up, but it did say that if you’re in a committed relationship you can chose to go without after discussion with your partner. Do we need to discuss it?” He asked.

“Neither of us have been with anyone else, right?” At Prompto’s nod he continued. “Right now I don’t plan on being with anyone but you. I mean, I know I have to get married someday, for a legitimate heir, given all the hoops for an illegitimate one, but it’s more on the level of ‘oh I’ll be King one day’ kind of knowledge.”

“I’d like kids one day, if I can. The file didn’t say either way whether they alter the units to be sterile.” Prompto admitted. “Sometimes I think about sex with a girl, but it’s more a generic person, and you’re taking part.”

“What, you haven’t dreamed of us with Luna?” Noct asked, yelping when Prompto pinched his side.

“I’m so not answering that. But right now I’d say I only plan on being with you. I’m not ruling out a girl, but…” Prompto trailed off.

“But…???” Noct asked.

“I know I’ll have to share you one day. Ideally the girl I have to share you with will be one I can fall for too and vice versa, and who doesn’t mind you being with me.” Prompto admitted, his face a mixture of resignation and sadness.

Noct wrapped himself around Prompto. “I highly doubt that there’s any girl who wouldn’t fall for you. And should the impossible happen, and there’s no one who can accept sharing me with you, then I’ll just jump through all the hoops for an illegitimate heir, or contract a surrogate.”

“…thanks…” Prompto just whispered, his face saying he wasn’t very convinced by Noct’s words.

Noct raised his chin to kiss Prompto deeply. “I’m serious. If anyone up for the role of Queen Consort can’t accept me being with you, then I’ll just have a Prince Consort. Even if I think it’s impossible for whomever to not accept you.”

Prompto just quirked his lips up before leaning back in for another kiss. He rested his forehead against Noct when breathing became a necessity. “Ignis’s is gone for the day, right?”

“Yeah he is.” Noct confirmed, his hand running up and down Prompto’s spine.

“Mom has some sort of medical lecture-conference-dinner thing tonight, so she and Dad won’t be home until late.” Prompto continued. “And since this is the only place I ever go, they don’t mind me spending the night without telling them, since they know where I’ll be.”

“Is that right?” Noct’s fingers lightly brushed the nape of Prompto’s neck, making him shudder and his erection reach full hardness.

“…I had been thinking of trying what we were gonna do Saturday, but this is good too.” Prompto panted, flushing and squirming against Noct. “I’ve got no clue why that spot causes this kind of reaction, but it’s totally unfair.” He whined as Noct’s fingers left his neck to cup his face.

Prompto moaned as Noct thrust his tongue into his mouth, sucking on it. Noct shuddered and returned the moan. He wasn’t far behind Prompto in the arousal game when their lungs demanded air. “Night’s still young. So we can still do that and this.” Noct said, thanking the stars for all his sword training as he stood.

While he wasn’t as strong as Gladio, he was plenty strong enough to get Prompto to his feet and guide him to the bathroom. “Seriously, I’ve got to find a spot on you that does something like this.” Prompto complained as he started shedding the rest of his school uniform.

“I do have one; my dick.” Noct reminded him as he started the water in the shower.

The apartment’s bathroom was huge, with a large tub and a separate, glass enclosed shower stall, with a bench built into the wall. Naked, Prompto slumped onto the bench as Noct grabbed the soap, a wash cloth, and lube. “You know what I mean. Asshole.” He retorted without much heat.

“Your asshole.” Noct said with a smirk. Sitting down next to Prompto, he quickly had a lapful of Prompto. Kissing him again, Noct resumed his caressing of the nape of his neck.  
Prompto took control of the kiss, grinding against Noct. He didn’t try moving Noct’s hand off his neck today. He wasn’t ready to admit it out loud yet, but he was wondering himself if he could come just from the touches. The idea of it, being at Noct’s mercy this way…

He had woken up painfully hard after he dreamt of that, hardly needing a touch to finish.

Seeing Prompto’s strong reaction, Noct found himself growing more aroused along with him. Moaning as Prompto started tugging his hair, he started tracing swirls with his nails on Prompto’s neck, making him buck.

Needing air, Prompto pulled back, arching as he did so. The action bared his neck to Noct, who found himself running his tongue along it, and started kissing the spot where the pulse was the strongest.

Prompto could only grip Noct’s shoulders with the action, creating half-moon indentations with his nails. He found himself coming with a yell as Noct suddenly pressed his teeth against his pulse point, as if to bite it.

Noct accidently bit down as he followed Prompto over the edge. Panting, the boys slumped into each other as they started to recover. Noct winced when he realized his bite had drawn blood. “Sorry.” He whispered, gently licking the blood away.

“Huh?” It was then Prompto realized Noct had bit him. “It’s alright.” He said, shifting to sit more next to Noct instead of on him.

“You sure?” Noct had to ask, unsure.

“Totally. Is it weird to say there’s a thrill to it? Tho’ I might need to buy some concealer, so people don’t think I’m dating a vampire.” It was Prompto’s turn to yelp as Noct pinched him.

“I think I know what thrill you’re talking about. Likin’ the idea of you doing the same to me too.” Noct admitted.

“Same. Maybe it’s like food cravings; some times I like thinking of me at your mercy and other times I like thinking of you at my mercy.” Prompto mused, enjoying the feel of the shower spray on his skin.

“If you say so.” Noct shrugged, not overly concerned with their sexual preferences.

They just basked in the moment, letting the shower spray wash away the semen. “Still wanna try it today?” Noct finally asked.

“Yep!” Prompto chirped, darting in for a kiss.

Laughing, Noct stood up. “Not really sure the best way to do this.” He admitted, considering the bench.

Prompto turned to kneel on the bench, his ass hanging off the edge. “What about this?” He asked, looking over his shoulder.

Noct stared for a moment, taken in by the sight, before he realized he’d been asked a question. “…yeah, think this’ll work.” He said, slightly dazed, trailing a hand over Prompto’s ass to caress the faded stretch marks he could feel on his hips.

Prompto shivered. He had been religious in applying the cream that was supposed to reduce them, but he still preferred to ignore them as much as he could. But it wasn’t so bad, the attention Noct gave them as his tongue replaced his fingers in caressing the marks.

Turning back to face the wall, Prompto decided to focus on keeping his balance. The bench had a nonskid surface, so it was more about staying in position. He shivered again as Noct started washing his groin and ass with lingering touches through the wash cloth.

Noct on his end took his time, enjoying the way Prompto shifted in reaction to his touches. He was starting to understand the big deal about sex, more than the orgasm. Somehow it struck him as a matter of trust, placing yourself in the hands of another. He rested his forehead against Prompto’s back as he finished washing, taking in the moment. One of Prompto’s hands left where he had been bracing himself against the wall to catch one of his, entwining their fingers together as he squeezed.

Raising his head, Noct met Prompto’s gaze as he looked over his shoulder. They encountered each other in the middle, kissing slowly. The air became charged with something as they ended it, Prompto giving Noct a gentle smile before turning back to face the wall.

Somehow reassured, Noct traded the wash cloth for the bottle of lube. Coating his fingers in the shelter of his body out of the spray, Noct used his other hand to spread Prompto’s ass cheeks, revealing his hole. He had teased there during the wash, and it seemed like Prompto had enjoyed it. “Okay, last call.” Noct said.

“Do it.” Prompto affirmed with a nod.

Prompto shifted as the finger slowly pushed in, doing his best to stay relaxed. It was a weird feeling to be sure, and right now he couldn’t really say how he felt about it, especially as it started moving around. “Hey, kiss that spot.” He suggested.

Noct obliged, and immediately Prompto seemed to relax more. “Good?” He asked, feeling for the prostate.

“Yeah…” Prompto gasped out as Noct’s finger hit something that sent a shot of arousal up his spine. “Think that’s it.” He panted as the pressure on his prostate continued.

Pulling his finger out, Noct added some more lube, and went back in, this time with two fingers. Knowing what he was aiming for, Noct went right for it.

Prompto, having felt weirdly empty when Noct removed his finger, bit his lip, trying not to jump as the fingers brushed his prostate before backing away. It didn’t feel so weird anymore, feeling something moving inside.

Noct took in the flush that spread down Prompto’s back. It was a heady feeling, knowing Prompto was reacting because of what he was doing. “Wanna go for three?” He asked, licking a line up his spine.

“Stars yes.” Prompto answered, barely containing his whine as Noct removed his fingers again, adding yet more lube before slowly pushing in with three. “Feel full.” He commented, his whole upper body now braced against the wall.

“Good or bad?” Noct asked, forcing his eyes to focus on Prompto’s back instead of his ass hole.

“Good. Better than I thought.” Prompto answered, trembling slightly as he tried not to squirm too much and knock everything of whack.

Noct draped himself over Prompto, alternating between thrusting his fingers in and out and different touches to the prostate. Resting his chin on a shoulder, Noct took in Prompto’s face, flushed red, his eyes closed as he bit his lower lip. Pulling back some, Noct started kissing high on Prompto’s neck, just below his ear.

Prompto just groaned, squeezing around Noct’s fingers. He couldn’t begin to reckon how long they had been at this. Everything seemed to blur together, the movements of Noct’s fingers inside, the mouth on his neck, and the brushes of his cock against the wall and his stomach as he shifted. He gradually became aware of heat, stronger than Noct’s body temperature, against his hip. Then it suddenly hit Prompto what it was.

Noct’s erection, pressing against his hip. He would’ve liked to have turned to look, but it felt like too much effort to try. He could see it in his head though, the way it had looked the other times they had done sex stuff (Prompto wasn’t a hundred percent sure what to call it if it wasn’t full intercourse of some kind). Flushed red, with the vein on the underside prominent. Unlike himself, Noct was circumcised, so the head looked different from what Prompto was used to. But not in a bad way.

In that instant—Noct’s fingers in his ass as far as they could go, doing something to his prostate that filled Prompto’s vision with stars, and the hint of teeth on his neck—knowing that Noct was getting as much out of this as he was…Prompto didn’t try muffling his shout as he came. .

Noct was able to pull away from his neck this time, wincing as Prompto’s orgasm had him squeezing around his fingers to near pain. Once the orgasm ended, he relaxed to the point where Noct could remove his fingers.

Stretching his fingers as he washed them thoroughly, Noct just took in Prompto flopping over to lay on the bench, the shower spray beginning to wash away his semen. “Stars, if it’s this good with just fingers, I don’t know how I’ll last when we reach the main event.” Prompto said, his color slowly returning to normal.

Turning his head to look at Noct, Prompto could see his erection, just as he had pictured it. “You want me to take care of that before your turn?” He asked.

“Nah, I’ll be good.” Noct said. “How do you want me?”

Prompto sat up again, considering. The bench was wide enough for a person to lay on it comfortably, and long enough for Prompto not to fall off the edge if Noct laid down. “Think you can hold your legs up long enough if you laid down on the bench?” He asked.

“Probably.” Noct admitted as he laid down on the free end of the bench.

Lifting his legs up, Noct braced his left leg against the wall with his knee and let his right leg hang off the edge, with the floor for leverage. He felt himself blush, feeling exposed in Prompto’s heated gaze, but the hard swallow Prompto gave to the sight was reward enough.

Prompto kept his wash of Noct’s groin and ass as efficient as possible. Taking in the sight again as he coated his fingers, Prompto wished for his camera, but as tempting as the idea was, it was a bad one should the pictures wind up in the wrong place.

Tabling thoughts of a camera devoted to nude images of themselves, Prompto licked his lips as he eased a finger in. Noct seemed more relaxed than he had been, but then again he had said it was something he had tried himself and enjoyed.

Prompto moved his finger around, as much in search of Noct’s prostate as to watch his reactions. His erection had flagged a little, but it returned fully as his finger moved around.

Noct just watched through lidded eyes as Prompto furrowed his brow, concentrating in his search. “Try going up, towards my front. Think that’s where it is, the couple times I managed to hit it.” He suggested.

Prompto did as suggested, and it was as his finger moved back down that Noct felt a sudden shot of arousal, strong enough to make him gasp. He found himself panting as the finger explored the spot, shots of arousal coming hard and fast. “Bingo.” Prompto couldn’t help saying with a smirk.

Noct was trying to work on a response, but was distracted as the finger suddenly vanished. It returned as quickly as it left, and it brought a friend.

“Ohh…” Noct couldn’t keep his eyes open, the sensations too strong, stronger than they had ever been when he’d tried this alone.

He missed the third finger entering, only realizing it when it seemed like Prompto’s fingers were cupping his prostate.

Noct’s eyes flew open as hot, wet heat surrounded his cock. Craning his head up, he confirmed that yes, Prompto had just taken his whole cock in his mouth. The sight too much, Noct banged his head on the bench as he came, shivering as Prompto purred around his cock.

Panting and spent (for now) Noct watched Prompto clean his fingers before shutting off the water. “Stars I’d love another round, but right now I’m hungry and sleepy.” Prompto declared as he fetched towels and handed one to the now-standing Noct.

“Same.” Noct agreed with a yawn. “I think there’s one of those club sandwiches you like with mayonnaise on it in the fridge, you weirdo.”

“Hey, mayonnaise goes with turkey, unlike mustard.” Prompto retorted.

“Whatever.” Feeling too lazy for clothes, Noct just secured his towel around his waist before wandering out to the kitchen.

* * *

There were club sandwiches the way each of them liked. Prompto with crispy bacon and mayonnaise; Noct with mustard and no tomatoes or lettuce. “Why won’t you eat whole tomatoes? They’re actually a fruit.” Prompto asked after they finished eating, curled around each other in Noct’s bed like a pair of cats.

“By law they’re a vegetable, or at least taxed like one, since they’re served with the main course.” Noct answered with a yawn. “I don’t mind tomato sauce when it’s on pizza or pasta, but not a whole tomato. Evidently I bit into one as a two year old thinking it was an apple, and I’ve been against whole tomatoes ever since.”

“That is like the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard.” Prompto commented.

A light snore was his only answer. Rolling his eyes, Prompto followed Noct into the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True fact; while tomatoes are scientifically a fruit, but since you eat them with the main course (unlike most fruit), they get taxed as a vegetable. This was decreed by the Supreme Court. The mayo vs mustard with turkey is pretty much me and my mom's positions. 
> 
> Is everything realistic? I'm a girl with no guy on hand for real-life mechanics. The spot on Prompto's neck that is like his arousal trigger is right below the hair line. It's the spot geisha leave unpainted when they do their make-up, since that's supposed to be an erotic area in Japanese culture.


End file.
